Bajo el mismo techo
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: Ellos habían perdido todo contacto, pero ahora estaban ahí, uno frente al otro, en una situación en la que no podían huir, todo esto se tornaría incómodo, muy incómodo. Mención del NighStar
1. Incomodidad

**Bajo el mismo techo**

.

.

-Raven

-Damián, hola.

Hace unos minutos había recibido un mensaje en el que le pedían cuidar de Mar'í ya que la Liga necesitaba tanto a Kori como a Dick y ellos no podían negarse, así como no podían dejar a un lado a su pequeña, sin meditarlo acepto aparcando a la casa de los Grayson sin saber que él/ella estaba ahí y así como es que habían llegado a tal momento incómodo.

Dick y Kori no sabían que hacer.

Ellos estaban conscientes de que la situación entre esos dos no era la mejor, pero todo se dio sin querer y no podían hacer mucho en ese momento.

La alerta de la liga sonó nuevamente, debían dejar la casa en cuestión de minutos.

"Damián… Raven gracias por venir chicos, Kori debemos irnos, preparare todo para salir te veo en la nave"

"Regresaremos pronto amor" Dick se despidió de su pequeña que estaba en los brazos de su madre con un beso en la mejilla mientras ella sonreía a su padre.

"Chicos no saben el alivio que me da que ambos puedan ayudarnos, la liga nos necesita, pero no podemos simplemente irnos así como así también agradezco que vistan su ropa civil así no llamaremos la atención de los vecinos, todo lo que necesitan se encuentra en el cuarto de Marí y el refrigerador está completamente lleno, si necesitan algo más o deben salir solo contáctenos por favor"

Kori aún no estaba muy segura de la situación cuando buscaban a alguien que cuidara de su pequeña estrella no pensó que ambos responderían y menos aún que se presentaran antes de poder cancelarle a uno de ellos y evitar esa situación incómoda, aunque quizás esta era la ocasión en la que ambos podrían reparar su relación.

Tenía que ser positiva

Dejo a su estrellita en los brazos de Raven despidiéndose de ella con beso al igual que Dick.

"Regresaremos pronto chicos"

Y así salió dejando una Raven un poco contrariada y un Damián totalmente absorto en su móvil.

 _[Grayson: no seas orgulloso, si no quieres estar ahí puedes dejarla sola, pero si te quedas no se lastimen"]_

 _"Grayson Imbécil"_

En su mente no podía más que maldecirlo, cuando lo llamó nunca le menciono que ella estaría ahí, él había aceptado hacer esto, ahora no podía retractarse y mucho menos correr por culpa de ella.

"No sabemos cuándo volverán, si en algún momento te tienes que ir solo hazlo"

"¿Me estás diciendo que soy innecesario o qué soy incapaz cuidar de una niña, Raven?"

"No, Damian. Yo no he dicho nada de eso, solo sé que tienes otras prioridades y que eres libre de irte si tienes que atenderlas"

Raven quien se había mantenido dándole la espalda simplemente sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación con Mari entre sus brazos en dirección al jardín.

Todo este tiempo había mantenido su rostro inmutable sin embargo en su interior un torbellino de emociones amenazaba con causar estragos irreparables, hace dos años que ellos había rompido todo contacto, quizá haber dejado los Teen Titans en ese entonces no fue la mejor decisión, en su defensa esa nunca fue una decisión propia, aun no estaba muy segura del porqué o el cómo todo termino y aun cuando intento reparar aquella amistad que tenían, él nunca lo permitió.

-¿No todo fue mi culpa verdad, Mar'í?-

Tomo a Mar'í de su regazo y la elevo una y otra vez consiguiendo un par de sonrisa risueñas.

Por otro lado, Damián solo las observaba desde el interior de la casa, ella había cambiado, desde hace más de dos años no la había visto más que un par de ocasiones en la Atalaya y una que otra vez en el campo de acción, en ese entonces no podía detallarla, ahora era un poco más alta, sus facciones habían perdido suavidad pero se marcaban más elegantes, su cabellos eran más oscuros de lo que recordaba y ahora pasaban un poco más de sus hombros y su cuerpo, su cuerpo definitivamente correspondía al de una mujer de 19 años.

Había cambiado tanto.

La visión armoniosa y amorosa de ella y Marí lo confirmaba.

En cambio, él estaba seguro de no haber cambiado ni un poco, si bien había crecido en esos dos años, era mucho más alto que ella y su tono muscular fruto de su entrenamiento sobresalía, podía asegurar que eso era su máximo cambio y aun así mínimo, por lo demás seguía siendo igual tanto que estaba seguro de que ella no soportaría su presencia.

-Damian la cena esta lista-

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que ya era muy tarde, la noche había caído y no había señal de Kori o Grayson así que lo más probable es que ellos no llegaran esa noche.

-Adelante, tengo que activar el campo de seguridad-

-No te preocupes ya lo hice-

Se sorprendió, no veía eso venir.

-He pasado mucho tiempo aquí-

Se justifico sentando a Mar'í en su silla.

-Espero mi papilla tenga mejor sabor que la vez anterior Mar'í-

Con cuidado Raven llevo la papilla a la boca de la nena y esta gustosa la acepto pero al poco la niña hizo un gesto de desagrado para terminar escupiendo la papilla en el rostro de Raven, aquello le hizo gracia a Damian pero disimulo llevándose un bocado a la boca, estaba un poco (solo un poco) sorprendido de que todo lo que estaba ahí servido era de su agrado al parecer ella recordaba sus gustos y también parecía que no sabía alimentar a un bebé aunque no la culpaba, ese bebé era hija de Kori que por decir poco tenía un gusto desagradable.

-Agrégale mostaza-

\- ¿Qué?

-Ese es el toque mágico de Kori

Aunque parecía una locura estaba tentada a hacerlo más porque sabía que él no mentía, cada vez que los visitaba siempre intentaba alimentarla, pero ella se negaba, no muy segura fue a la alacena y busco la mostaza que no fue difícil de encontrar ya que había mostaza para un ejército, aunque estaba segura de que para Kori era a penas suficiente.

Puso unas gotas de mostaza a la papilla e intento nuevamente alimentar a la pequeña que a diferencia de la vez anterior acepto gustosa.

-Heredaste el terrible gusto de Kori-

Murmuro suavemente pero aun así Damián le escucho.

-Es mitad extraterrestre, tenía que tener algo más que los ojos de su madre-

-Tienes razón

Con esa última frase cenaron en un silencio incomodo muy incómodo incluso Mar'í podía percibir que algo pasaba con ellos ya que se turnaba para mirarlos muy confundida, Damián parecía querer decir algo y Raven solo quería salir de ahí, su ansiedad estaba elevada y eso no era bueno para ella, debía controlar sus sentimientos.

-Ya casi es hora de la siesta de Mar'í, tomare una ducha con ella, te encargo los...

-Si, yo me encargo de esto, ve.

Damián la interrumpió y empezó a tomar los platos de la mesa, la verdad es que quería que ella se fuera, las cosas en su cabeza no estaban bien, ella lo confundía y desesperaba.

.

.

En la tina Raven disfrutaba con Mar'í del agua, está siempre le relajaba y Mar'í jugaba contenta con las burbujas que ella creaba, la cena fue incomoda podía percibir que Damián tenía mucho que decir o hacer, no lo tenía claro, con él todo era confuso y difícil, aunque anteriormente eso había cambiado o eso al menos ella creía.

Un par de quejidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Mar'í ya no estaba en su regazo, ahora se encontraba flotando en el techo llorando desconsolada probablemente aquello era una manifestación de sus poderes y se había lastimado.

Salió de la tina y la alcanzo, la tomo en sus brazos tratando de consolarla aun en el aire, en ese instante la puerta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un Damián con su katana ya desenvainada, listo para el ataque sin embargo en cuanto vio a Raven y Mar'í a salvo salió del baño azotando está a su espalda.

-No me mal entiendas, pensé que algo le ocurría

Grito sonrojado desde fuera de la puerta y se retiró.

Raven aun conmocionada a penas atino a sonrojarse, él la había visto desnuda y todo por un descuido de ella.

Las burbujas purpuras que había creado y flotaban alrededor terminaron por reventarse muestra de que sus sentimientos estaban alterados.

Termino de duchar a la nena y fue a acostarla, eso le tomo un rato, en ese tiempo no había escuchado ningún ruido por parte de Damian, parecía ser tan sigiloso como siempre.

Camino hasta la sala y lo vio muy concentrado trabajando en su computadora, ella estaba un poco paranoica por lo ocurrido quizá solo debía calmarse y descansar. Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando él la detuvo.

-Estoy preparando té, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Se giro para encararlo y él solo le sostuvo la mirada, tranquilo pero severo, tan jodidamente cautivante como él solo podía, el sonido de la tetera los interrumpió. Él se había tomado la molestia de prepararlo, lo mínimo que podía hacer era aceptarlo.

-Claro

-Acomódate en un momento regreso

Paso a su lado y fue a la cocina.

Ya en la cocina recordó un poco el olor que percibió en ella al pasar a su lado, eso no era bueno, desde aquella vista en el baño sus hormonas no dejaban de jugarle unas pasadas monumentales, tenía que tranquilizarse por ello se dispuso a trabajar en los reportes de los titanes, eso empeoro la situación, pero de otro modo ya que recordó el motivo por el que no quería verla.

Termino de preparar todo y llevo las tazas a la sala, pero antes de llegar escucho como ella hablaba con alguien más y se detuvo pegándose a la pared espiando.

-Todo está bien Wally, no te preocupes solo necesito unos días, no sé cuándo vuelva Kori.

-Está bien, está bien, no es preocupación es puro interés, aquí todo está aburrido.

-Si tan aburrido estas deberías entrenar, tus habilidades siguen igual de deficientes. No sabes hacer nada más que correr West.

Sorprendida Raven giro para encontrarse a Damián en la entrada con una sonrisa socarrona, se acercó dejando la charola en la mesa, para después quitarle el comunicador donde un Wally muy sorprendido le veía.

-Chico murciélago qué haces ahí?

-Eso no te interesa mucho West, tu masa muscular no ha cambiado en absoluto, me imagino que Allen aun no te ha compartido su secreto.

La sonrisa de Damián se ensanchaba cada vez más, podía ver la molestia de West pero aún mejor podía percibir su impotencia aun a través del comunicador sabía que West no podía reprocharle nada ya que él no carecía de ningún defecto físico.

-Fue un gusto saludarte West deberías pasar por la torre alguna vez-

Con eso se despidió del velocista y regreso el comunicador a Raven que le miraba sorprendida

-Hice él té como te gusta, deberías apresurarte antes de que se enfrié-

Dijo en voz alta con la intensión de que West le escuchara y por el gruñido que soltó el otro, lo logro.

-Wally nos vemos después, si sucede algo sabes cómo contactarme.

Raven aún se encontraba sorprendida y molesta, él no tenía por qué tratar de ese modo a Wally mucho menos entrometerse en su conversación.

-Fuiste grosero, además todo eso estaba fuera de lugar.

-No te enfades, tu novio ni si quiera se molestó, además lo invite a pasar a la torre, tal vez tú también deberías acompañarlo

-Él no es mi novio Damián, ya estoy cansada de repetírtelo, somos buenos amigos y compañeros, todos lo fuimos una vez

-¡Si lo fuimos, pero tú te largaste!

-Damián fue una orden de la liga

-Di lo que quieras si con eso te basta!

Damián que se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo hasta ese momento termino estrellando la taza de la que bebía contra la pared, estaba furibundo y ella no podía entender el porqué, tenía que arreglar todo eso de una vez.

-Damián qué fue lo que nos pasó?

Damián solo se levantó y la miro con aquella sonrisa chocante que siempre usaba para culpar a los demás.

-Qué fue lo que tú hiciste Rachel? Esa es la pregunta correcta.

Damián tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa montándose en su motocicleta, necesitaba salir y pensar o más bien dejar de pensar.

Raven en cambio solo tomo asiento mirando el desastre que dejo atrás, todo eso era una locura.

¿Qué cosa había hecho mal?

El llanto desesperado de Mar'í no la dejo pensar, tenía que ir con ella, después de todo estaba ahí por ella no para intentar resolver su situación emocional.

.

.

.

.

 _N/A_

 _N/A_

 _Holi, Buena noche en esta ocasión les traigo esta pequeña historia, constara de un máximo de 4 capítulos tal vez menos aun no me decido,_ _espero les agrade_ _y cualquier cosa pues si me dejan un review atenderé sus peticiones._ _  
_

 _Un saludo especial para Anay-Sama por su bonito PM y a PiedraRosa por su besho Review._

 _Con un pozole en mano les manda besos y saludos._

 _Astoria._

 _Astoria._


	2. Razones

Torre T

Tres años atrás.

.

.

.

\- ¿En serio bebes esto todos los días?

Escupieron el líquido que habían bebido nuevamente a la taza

-Es asqueroso.

Hablaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

-Es más como agua de calcetín con azúcar.

Se quejo él.

-Un día de estos eso te provocara una ulcera.

Apunto ella.

Esa mañana como todos los días se encontraban en la cocina, cada uno preparaba su desayuno y se sentaba en la mesa sin tomar mucho en cuenta al otro, pero esa mañana por descuido habían tomado la taza del otro y el resultado fue un desagradable sabor de boca.

Lo ideal para iniciar su día.

-Te enseñare lo que es un buen té/café.

Ambos levantaron una ceja, incrédulos de lo que escuchaban.

-Eso quiero ver.

Se retaron.

Fue así como después de unos minutos ambos habían preparado una taza para el otro.

-Ten, prueba.

Dijo él ofreciéndole su taza e intercambiándola por la suya.

Raven se tomó un momento y saboreo el olor que esta desprendía, se aventuró a dar el primer sorbo y sus sentidos se aturdieron por un momento ante la delicia que él había preparado, el olor, la temperatura y la dulzura del té eran perfectas para ella, sin duda él sí que sabía lo que hacía.

-Deliciosa.

\- ¿Esperabas menos de mí?

-Calla y prueba mi café, no espero realmente que sea de tu gusto.

Damián miro un poco desconfiado el contenido de la taza ante la declaración de la chica, pero el olor lo alentó a beberlo.

-Neutralizaste el sabor, no es dulce, no es amargo, sabe bien. ¿qué le pusiste?

-Los buenos secretos no se revelan

Contesto ella sonriente oculta detrás de su taza molestándolo.

-Si sabes preparar café por qué no lo bebes?

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti y el té.

-La hora del té era muy importante para el abuelo, me gusta, pero no me da la energía para resistir las mañanas después de patrullar.

Respondió él terminando el contenido de la taza para gusto de ella.

-Yo estuve con alguien que también pasaba mucho tiempo afuera por las noches y siempre bebía el café tan cargado como tú, hasta que un día termino en urgencias con una ulcera, desde entonces busque la manera de evitar que eso pasara de nuevo claro sin quitarle la cafeína y también desde entonces el café no ha caído en mi gracia además prefiero tomar algo relajante para empezar bien el día.

\- ¿Alguien?

-Un amigo.

Dio por cerrada la conversación y se llevó las tazas al fregadero lavándolas sin decir más siendo observada de cerca por él.

Y así las mañanas después de esa cada uno llegaba a la cocina a la misma hora y preparaba una taza que al final era entregada al otro.

La rutina de ambos poco a poco cambiaba, gracias al intercambio de tazas pasaron del silencio cómodo a la charla agradable.

Nada de titanes, Batman o el diabólico padre de ella.

Solo ellos.

Cada día ambos descubrían algo nuevo en el otro y poco a poco una imagen nueva se revelaba frente a sus ojos, una imagen que era totalmente de su agrado.

Especialmente para él. Ella no solo era fuerte, era inteligente y muy capaz en distintas maneras.

Con las semanas el tiempo compartido se fue ampliando.

Entrenamiento matutino, tardes de meditación y noche de pizza o algún otro alimento chatarra era común para ellos.

Damián notaba como día a día sus "malos pensamientos" disminuían, las técnicas de meditación y auto control que ella le enseñaba estaban rindiendo frutos (sus cercanos lo habían notado y silenciosamente agradecido).

Disfrutaba de esa relación que se estaba construyendo entre ellos.

.

.

-Hola buenos días Raven!

Saludaba animosamente el joven hijo de Superman al llegar al comedor.

-Jon buen día, en el refrigerador aún hay leche.

-Tienen cereal?

-Si claro.

Desde que el alborotado Kryptoniano había aprendido a volar este no perdía la oportunidad para eludir a su madre y visitarlo o en dado caso quedarse en la torre e interrumpir sus mañanas…

-En serio que nunca había probado un café tan bueno como el tuyo Raven

Al igual que la inoportuna de Nobody.

-Supongo que eso es bueno.

-Yo quiero también cereal Jon.

Las mañanas habían cambiado, últimamente alguien se tenía que entrometer si no era Jon era Nobody o ambos, incluso Jon en ocasiones como esa traía consigo a su amiga rubia, la llegada de esos tres alborotaba a todos en la torre y hacia todo más escandaloso. Lo que él no soportaba.

Especialmente aquellos días en los que el alíen quería "desarrollar" sus habilidades.

-Papá me enseñó a escuchar el corazón de las personas, pero aún no se si lo que escucho es verdad o mentira, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Decía él inocente. Sí como no. Todos sabían que él tenía un flechazo con la chica cuervo y solo que quería pasar tiempo cerca de ella.

-Si es lo que quieres con gusto te ayudare.

-¿En serio? ¡Genial, sorprenderé a papá! gracias Raven-sense!. (*)

Desde entonces "gracias" a Superboy y sus amigas las tardes de meditación básicamente dejaron de existir ya que ella se dedicó por completo su atención a ellos.

Su tiempo compartido estaba disminuyendo y eso lo irritaba.

.

.

.

Toleraba que sus mañanas fueran estropeadas o que su meditación no fuera tan frecuente como lo era gracias al trio de insufribles (como los había bautizado) pero lo que no toleraría era el reciente interés que West mostraba a la incauta bruja.

Recordaba con claridad aquella noche en la que habían decidido pasarlo afuera dando un paseo con Titus en la playa.

Le había pedido que se adelantara porque debía atender una llamada inesperada de su padre.

-No me tomara más de cinco minutos.

-No te preocupes esperare abajo.

Terminados los cinco minutos, fue a su encuentro y ahí estaba ella, absorta en la inmensidad de la oscuridad del cielo nocturno.

Por unos segundos se permito detallar su figura bajo la resplandeciente luz de la luna sin embargo la figura alta y medianamente fornida de West lo estropeo todo.

-Si, estas noches son geniales para dar un paseo… Raven yo bueno necesito pedirte algo.

Él nerviosismo excesivamente notorio del velocista llamo la atención de ella, parecía pasar un mal momento y si él quería apoyo ella lo apoyaría.

-Yo... tú… bueno nosotros, digo tú podrías… quisieras…

-Dejar de tartamudear los pronombres West. Todos los conocemos.

-¡Chico murciélago!

Él joven del rayo tomo su distancia de la chica tratando de ocultar su sonrojo al ser casi descubierto.

-Disculpa el retraso.

Se dirigió a ella ignorando al otro mientras tomaba la cuerda de sus manos, ella se dejó, más preocupada por lo que el chico moreno tenía que decirle.

-Damián, Wally quería decir…

-No te preocupes Raven puedo decírtelo después no es tan importante, nos vemos luego chicos.

En un segundo el velocista desapareció de su vista.

Ella se quedó con una mano extendida en el aire como si intentara detenerlo y él solo la contemplo pensando en la furia inexplicable que ese gesto le provocaba. Él sabía lo que aquel chico intentaba decirle, era algo que no le debería interesar, pero por algún motivo no quería que esas palabras llegaran a la _inusualmente_ despistada bruja.

-¿Sabes lo que él intentaba decirte?

-No, solo sentí su nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué? Deberías saberlo.

-He tratado de ya no hacer eso por respeto a la privacidad de mis amigos.

Se limito ella mirándolo a los ojos como queriendo reafirmar que lo que decía era verdad. Él solo asintió y avanzo unos cuantos pasos.

-Si él habla contigo de nuevo no intentes leerlo por muy ansioso que luzca, en ocasiones debemos encontrar las palabras correctas para decir lo que queremos y ser simplemente escuchados cuando estemos seguros de lo dicho.

El regreso la vista hacia ella que simplemente asintió y camino hasta llegar a su lado.

-Tienes razón.

Esa noche fue el primero de uno de los tantos intentos fallidos por obtener una cita con la chica por parte del joven del rayo. Entre tanto el resto en la torre noto aquello, alentando y propiciando continuamente momentos a solas en apoyo a él chico sin embargo siempre fallaba.

Por su parte él solo se dedicaba a observar cada momento compartido entre ellos, lo que pasará con ellos no debía ser de su cuidado, pero siempre estaba al pendiente y en el fondo esperaba a que él fallará.

.

.

.

Torre T

Hace dos años.

-… Así que pueden tomarse el resto de la tarde equipo.

-¡Bien esta será una noche de estupenda! ¡Vamos al karaoke!

El grito de BeastBoy resonó en la sala levantando el ánimo del resto de los chicos por su parte Starfire y Nigtwing se retiraban probablemente ellos tenían otros planes.

-Lástima que Jackson no está aquí.

Lamento Maya, él era un chico muy divertido según ella.

-Bueno chicos, vayan a cambiarse nos veremos aquí en cinco minutos.

Decreto Jaime divertido viendo como los más jóvenes salían a prisa directo a sus habitaciones.

-¿Iras?

Pregunto al ver como ella tomaba rumbo a su habitación.

-Si, los chicos recientemente se unieron, un poco de diversión hará más amena su adaptación a la torre y al equipo.

-Prácticamente Vivian aquí incluso antes de que los Kent dieran su consentimiento ¿Cuan más adaptados necesitan estar?

-Vamos una noche sin preocupaciones es buena para todos. ¿No iras?

-No, prefiero atender otros asuntos fuera de la torre.

-Está bien, se cuidadoso.

Se despidió ella. Él tomo rumbo a su habitación y se acostó en su cama contemplando el techo, los últimos días no la había pasado bien, las cosas en su cabeza estaban demasiado revueltas y probablemente estando ahí no solucionaría nada.

Cambio su uniforme a sus acostumbrados jeans y chaqueta roja, camino hacia la sala donde aún alcanzo a ver como ellos bajaban por el elevador y espero su turno meditando sobre el hecho de salir o no, realmente no tenía ningún asunto fuera de la torre, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas.

El elevador llego, lo tomo meditando hacia dónde ir, arribo al último piso aun sin tener alguna idea, camino hacia la salida de la playa sin pensarlo se quitó sus converse y anduvo descalzo sobre la arena hasta llegar a la orilla donde la marea iba y venía remojando sus pies.

Tenía que terminar con aquello.

Hace unos pocos meses había cumplido finalmente los "terribles 15" según Alfred.

Él no entendía en ese momento a lo que él se refería, pero el nada irónico mayordomo solo se limitó a decir "lo sabrá de primera mano, no sea ansioso joven amo, no sea ansioso".

Y ahora ahí estaba él arto de los inconvenientes de la adolescencia, si solo de los inconvenientes, ya que debía admitir que estaba más que contento por su nueva estatura (ahora era mucho más alto que Kent), sus manos y brazos también eran más largos lo que aumentaba su capacidad de alcance, la masa muscular de todo su cuerpo también había incrementado aminorando un poco su velocidad, pero aumentando su resistencia, los cambios físicos eran los mejores y sabía que con el tiempo llegarían su punto máximo sin embargo los hormonales… básicamente esperaba no empeoraran.

Eso de que cada vez que abriera la boca esta emitiera un sonido chillón para divertir al equipo para él no era nada gracioso, también detestaba que su nueva "esencia" corporal fuera mil veces peor de lo antes era ya lo tenía arto al igual que esas tortuosas mañanas en las que despertaba sudoroso y con "ese" problema entre las piernas más firme que la asta bandera, la pura incomodidad… pero quizá esos momentos incomodos al final podía solucionarlos o sufrirlos solo (la mayoría de ellos).

Pero hubo algo que no pudo ni podía detener, bueno en realidad se trataban de dos cosas:

1\. "La charla": Su padre un día de tantos se animó a llamarlo para hablarle sobre los "cambios" que tendría de ahora en adelante y de cómo ahora debía cuidarse de aquellos "momentos" en los que sus "necesidades" le exigieran ser satisfechas. Ese día solo deseo salir huyendo, pero no pudo hacerlo, tuvo que aguantarse hasta el final, "no es fácil pero así es como te haces hombre". Si claro.

2\. Raven: Ella insistía en presentarse una y otra vez a donde quiera que fuera sin darle descanso alguno, especialmente por las noches donde recordaba cada palabra o gesto que ella le había dedicado durante el día, su rutina de tiempo compartido había vuelto a penas el joven alíen aprendió su tan anhelada técnica con la que sorprendió a su super padre, él agradecía profundamente ese hecho, ahora él podía estar completamente solo con ella.

Eso había pensado eso sin darse cuenta y para cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, todo su ser respondía a ella, si escuchaba su voz necesitaba saber qué es lo que decía (su opinión era muy importante) si reía o se molestaba (quería saber qué es lo que la provocaba) necesitaba estar en contacto con ella, verla, estar seguro de que ella estuviera ahí siempre a su alcance, cerca, donde el pudiera verla y protegerla, cerca de él solo de él, lejos del imbécil de West o de cualquier otro estúpido que siquiera intentara acercársele.

Sabía que necesitaba olvidarse de eso, no era sano o en dado caso normal, él no podía pensar solo en ella y eso lo decía su bajo rendimiento, así como su poca concentración en la las ultimas misiones, ella lo estaba arruinando.

"En ocasiones uno no puede evitar lo que siente y solo tienes dos salidas o te olvidas de ello y sufres en silencio o lo aceptas y te la juegas por todo"

Había escuchado una vez decir a Grayson y tenía razón.

Él quería ya no sentirse de esa manera insegura respecto a ella y aunque dijera que quería olvidar toda esa basura emocional que le provocaba, la verdad es que no quería que eso pasara, ¿Debería jugársela por todo?

¿Qué era todo?

¿Qué es lo que quería?

Ni siquiera tenía idea si ella le miraba siquiera un poco

-¡Maldición! ¡Estúpidas hormonas! ¡Estúpida adolescencia!

Golpeo la puerta del elevador antes de que se abriera.

Había regresado a la torre ya que no había arreglado nada en su cabeza solo quería disfrutar del silencio y la comodidad de su cama.

-No quiero presionarte, pero si no regresamos rápido los chicos notaran que no estamos ahí.

Escucho la voz de Jaime que provenía de la sala de control, _se supone que estarían afuera._

-Raven, Jaime tiene razón debes elegir a uno de los dos.

Apunto Kori.

-Vamos Rae es sencillo ¿El mini murciélago gruñón o el agradable chico del traje de banana?

Apuro BeastBoy

\- Yo elijo a Wally.

.

.

.

Holi mis mininos.

Después de tanto procrastinar vengo con el segundo capítulo esperando que sea de su agrado, al final siempre si serán cuatro capítulos estoy trabajando en el último jojojojo espero acabarlo pronto.

¿Qué me dicen, les agrada esta conti o nop?

La verdad creo que metí mucho relleno.

¿Qué creen que pase en los siguientes caps?

Solo sé lo que pasa en el tercero el final aun no lo tengo claro XD

¿Les gusta el pan de muerto?

A mi sip, ¡Al fin se acerca el día de muertos! ¡Hell Yeah! Es mi costumbre favorita por el olor a cempasúchil y el incienso, los que son de México o nos han visitado entenderán.

Me encanta esta época del año, desde los últimos días de octubre hasta el fin de año. Por el día de muertos, el invierno, mi cumpleaños y la noche vieja. ¿A ustedes les gusta esta época?

(*) Lo de sensei por parte de Jon no sé me parecio buena idea desde que en supersons vi que le gustaba Naruto y Goku

Espero que sí, bueno les mando mil besitos gatunos.

Astoria W.


	3. Temporal

Aviso

Hola a todos chicos.

Vengo aquí molestando esta bonita noche para avisarle sobre unas cosas muy buenas.

1\. Ya me siento muy bien y ando como si nada ya no tengo pretextos para no escribir. (para quienes no sabían estuve en el hospital unos días y tuve una cirugía).

2\. Ideas. Muchas ideas tengo respecto al DamiRae, vienen cosas muy buenas, especialmente en Tumblr, ya les avisare en su momento.

3\. A esta señorita la ascendieron ¡Yupi!

Todo es felicidad, pero…

No tengo tiempo ni cabeza para escribir.

Quiero pedirles que me tengan paciencia por un tiempo, yo quería acabar bajo el mismo tiempo este año y publicar otros proyectos, pero no se va a poder, no se espanten no abandonare solo será temporal.

Las razones por las que les pido que me den un chance es que no estoy en mi casa, salí del hospital y necesitaba ciertos cuidados así que estoy con mis familiares, no me siento cómoda viviendo con más gente (hace mucho vivo sola) y no porque me desagraden sino que ellos tienen sus rutinas y su maneras de hacer las cosas (yo también tengo las mías) y he tenido mucho trabajo desde mi regreso del hospital y por cierto tengo que dejar todo bien preparado antes de que me vaya de vacaciones en diciembre (me voy porque me voy, hace mucho no veo a mi familia) y antes de transferirme a Monterrey, si señores recibí una ascenso y transferencia a Monterrey (donde no conozco a nadie :v) así que tengo que preparar unos papeles, limpiar y guardar mis cosas (ya que pondré en renta mi casa) y hacer un sin fin de otras cosas más, para enero del año que viene yo debo estar por allá, para esto necesito tiempo.

Nunca pensé que esto y otras tantas cosas me pasaran de esta manera tan apresurada y sorpresiva, de verdad me siento agobiada, aunque también emocionada, por eso les pido que me esperen con paciencia y me den la oportunidad de regresar a mediados o finales de enero cuando ya me haya acomodado en mi nuevo hogar, trabajo y estado.

No abandonare por completo esto, si se me ocurre algo pues ya lo subiré y esperare su opinión, además si el jueves 1 de febrero no he regreso formalmente doy mi bendición para los que ya me ubican en Facebook de mandarme mensajes para que regrese XD (Si ya me eche de cabeza en "Es de Fanfics", Geo Co y Giovanna A.H. ya saben).

Les prometo trabajar muy duro para regresar pronto y continuar con el resto de mis proyectos

P.D. 1: Necesito más inspiración porque no hay tantos fanarts del DamiRae ¿por aquí hay dibujantes? ¡Manifiéstense!

P.D. 2: También necesito esa tercera película en este preciso momento porque me estoy enojando mucho con el comic de los Teen Titans, estoy detestando a DC mucho créanme.

P.D 3: Reynas, Anay-sama y QueenFan ¡perdón! "le falle señor, usted confió en mí y le falle" así me siento mijas las voy a extrañar pero ténganme paciencia por fis :´(

Les manda mil besos gatunos.

Astoria W.


	4. Causas

.

.

.

Torre T

Hace dos años.

Un mes antes de "aquel" día.

.

.

.

-¡No! ¡Ti… tus! ¡Detente… es una orden! ¡Ti… tus!

Gruño frustrado y mojado desde el piso siendo sometido a una larga sesión de lengüetazos de parte del muy animado y enorme can.

-Torpe…

Murmuro divertida observándolo desde la distancia.

Como todos los domingos en la mañana Damián se disponía a darle un baño a su inmensa mascota, él sabía que siempre terminaría de ese modo: molesto y mojado, pero al final del día eso poco le importaba, contrario a lo que se pensara él era muy afectuoso y atento con el cuidado de su mascota.

-Un poco de magia seria de ayuda.

Gruño mirándola serio.

-Si, si lo sería, pero es mejor hacerlo de la manera tradicional.

Sonrió provocándolo.

-Si, la manera tradicional es la mejor.

Sonrió malicioso tomando la manguera entre sus manos disparando un chorro de agua sobre ella.

-Tú grandísimo…

Él disparo nuevamente y ella no pudo evitar molestarse pues tenía la boca abierta cuando el disparó, molesta, mojada y con sed de venganza se acercó hasta él e intento quitarle la manguera, pero él no se la iba a dejar fácil y en medio de ese forcejeo ambos terminaron empapados de pies a cabeza (aún más de lo que ya estaban) y como si eso no fuera suficiente Titus se unió a ellos tirándolos al piso torturándolos con una serie de rasposos lengüetazos.

Mojados, llenos de lodo y por si no fuera poco… saliva de perro.

Así es como terminaron.

-Luces terrible.

Ambos admitieron entre risas suaves.

Las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado.

Ellos no eran personas fáciles de manejar para con otros, pero entre ellos eso no era así, no ahora.

Desde un principio ella logro reconocer aquella irrefutable semejanza entre ellos, idéntica de una manera aterradora, el dolor, el odio, la tristeza y soledad podía medirse de la misma manera en ellos, pero como en todo debía existir una diferencia: la venganza.

La venganza, la sed de sangre y esa inseguridad sobre su persona fueron las casusas de que ella mantuviera su distancia en un principio, su mera presencia bastaba para inquietar toda la serenidad que existía en ella y eso no podía permitírselo.

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno espera.

Y eso paso con ella, en vez de alejarse de él paso todo lo contrario, todo cambio por una simple taza y quería creer que todo fue para bien, después de todo eso parecía, sin querer queriendo en la persona menos inesperada encontró un verdadero amigo, un amigo que atesoraba sinceramente desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Sé que soy atractivo, pero vas a gastarme si no dejas de mirarme de ese modo.

Su sonrisa socarrona la trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

-Eres atractivo, sin duda lo eres… pero no lo suficiente atractivo para mí, mucho menos con eso escurriéndote.

Le respondió mirándolo fijamente señalando un hilillo de lo que aparentemente pacería saliva de perro escurriendo de su mejilla.

-¡Qué asco!

Bufo irritado restregando su mano sobre el rostro intentando limpiar las muestras de cariño de su mascota.

-Aunque posiblemente así luces mejor

Intento bromear ella, pero algo paso, por un momento, pequeño, juro haber visto un ligero sonrojo cubrir sus mejillas, pero bien eso pudo haber sido una alucinación (¿o no?)

-¡Ja! ¡Touche!- interrumpió una risilla- y yo pensado que interrumpía algo- se escuchó el movimiento entre los arbustos delatando aún más su presencia, a veces odiaba su modo invisible.

-¡Vete al demonio maya!

Con rapidez Damián se puso en pie y miro con fastidio a la morena que poco le importaba.

-¡Yo también te quiero Dami!

Irritarlo era su terapia secreta, muy efectiva, según ella.

-En fin… a lo que vine… -se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse en pie- Raven necesito tu ayuda

-¿Ayuda?

Se sorprendió

\- y no puedes andar en esas fachas…

La miro de pies a cabeza con cierto desagrado.

-¿Perdón?

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco ofendida.

-Si, tienes que cambiarte, das asco con tanto lodo y baba de perro, no puedo llevarte así a la ciudad, por cierto, apresúrate querida que el tiempo apremia.

-¿Irán a la ciudad? ¿A qué?

El tono con el que hizo aquellas preguntas le llamo la atención, ¿estaba molesto?

-Eso es algo que no te interesa Dami.

Canturreo Maya llevándosela a empujones mientras le sacaba la lengua a su "amigo".

-Si es por lo de esta noche… estás consiente de que por más que te arregles nunca llamaras su atención

-¡Cállate pequeño D!

Grito molesta Maya muy cerca de su oído sin dejar de avanzar.

-Tendrás que ponerte mas que un bonito y largo vestido para atraer la atención de Jackson lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¡Damián!

Maya se detuvo con ella obligándola a girar y confrontarlo.

-Deberías optar por algo más "pequeño"-una sonrisa siniestra adorno su rostro- algo de 15 a 23 cm estaría bien -Damián burlonamente aludió a un espacio entre su índice izquierdo al derecho agitándolos a la par, tan vulgar…

Lo escucho reír ligeramente al ver a la morena colorarse del coraje.

-¡Vete al demonio!

Maya simplemente se dio la vuelta no sin antes mostrarle su delicado dedo medio con mucho rencor.

-¡Ríndete es gay!

-¡Como si no lo supiera estúpido!

-Como si no lo supiera…

La escucho murmurar menos enérgica de lo anterior mientras avanzaban rápidamente en dirección de la torre.

-Debe gustarte mucho.

-Si.

Sonrió tratando de quitarle la importancia, pero…

-Es gay lo sé, pero aun así me gusta, no puedo evitarlo.

-Y no deberías…

-Eres la primera persona en decirme eso… -se detuvo para mirarla fijamente- Kathy dice que debería rendirme, que nunca saldrá nada bueno de aferrarme a estos sentimientos, menos ahora que se va con Arthur a la Atlántida… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así.

-Y no podrás.

Declaro con una inusual firmeza que sorprendió a Maya

-En realidad yo no se mucho de sentimientos románticos o de que el romance trata… nunca he estado enamorada… pero si sé mucho de arrepentimientos y agonías y creo que a pesar de que tus sentimientos aparentemente no tienen sentido o futuro, son tus sentimientos, son tuyos y debes atesorarlos de la manera correcta, estoy segura de que si Jackson supiera de ellos… estaría muy contento, aun si no puede corresponderte como él quisiera...

-¿Cómo es posible eso?

Interrumpió mitad incrédula mitad esperanzada.

-la razón es más sencilla de lo que crees…

-Ilumíname.

Esperó ansiosa.

-Todos queremos amar y ser amados.

-pero él… y yo… lo nuestro no puede ser de ese modo…

La voz le tembló… mientras bajaba la mirada tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que intentaba escapársele.

-Maya el amor se presenta de diferentes formas, quizás él no puede corresponderte del modo que quieres, pero el definitivamente amara a: maya la chica que lo amo aun sabiendo que aquello era imposible, que lo amo por ser él sin importarle su orientación se…

-para, no digas más, te odio…

Declaro con la voz más rota que podía haber escuchado nunca

-¿Me odias?.

Pregunto confundida

-Si, te odio porque hoy solo pretendía despedirlo con la mas falsa de las sonrisas y superar este crush en silencio…

-Maya…

-Pretendía escuchar a Katy y continuar como si nada pero katy no tiene idea de cómo me siento, pretendía en futuro hacer un chiste de esto pero si no le digo lo que siento ahora que te escuche… siento que me estaría traicionando a mi misma porque siempre pensé que debería hacer lo que yo quisiera sin importar la opinión de los demás y ahora estoy haciendo justamente lo contrario… te odio porque estoy segura que llorare mas de una vez y echare a perder el costoso maquillaje que me hare… ¿Quién demonios tuvo la idea de hacer una estúpida fiesta elegante?

Se quejo entre lágrimas y berrinches, ella no supo que decirle al ver la usualmente chica feroz y fuerte tan vulnerable.

-¿Lo siento?

Se acerco a palmear suavemente su espalda tratando de consolarla, muy torpemente, pero lo hizo, notando como ella poco a poco se tranquilizaba.

-No te disculpes tonta ¿Cómo rayos eres tan buena con esto y no tener idea de lo que esta pasando a tu alrededor?

Maya limpio sus lagrimas y trato de desvanecer todo rastro de ellas.

\- ¿perdón?

Pregunto confundida.

-Nada, olvídalo, vamos hay que apresurarnos que debemos quedar listas.

-Pero ya tengo un vestido.

-¿Aquel trapo transparente que te dio Star?

-No es mi ideal, pero no tuve tiempo de comprar algo estos días…

-Es por eso por lo que vamos a la ciudad ya que Katy llegara hasta la noche tu sufrirás en su lugar y de paso compraremos otra cosa para ti… vamos.

-Lo que digas.

Resoplo mitad resignada mitad fastidiada ya que sus planes se habían arruinado, pero al final un poco contenta de haber podido ayudar a una amiga sin proponérselo…

.

.

.

-fiuu.. fiuu…

Un insinuante silbido sonó detrás de ella…

-Luces muy… muy bien Rae…

Resignada giró sobre si y miro con fastidio al recién llegado.

-Quieres parar Logan

Una cortante tercera voz interrumpió la inexistente conversación.

-Vamos viejo relájate, solo le estaba haciendo un cumplido y obtener un baile ¿Qué dices Rae?

Mostro sus colmillos tratando de ser amigable pero ciertamente no lo era, al menos no para ella, no en ese momento ya que para poder verse así de "bien" como el salvaje chico decía tuvo que pasar la tortura mas grande de su vida con un verdugo muy motivado… eso de las compras, el maquillaje y tacones altos no eran definitivamente lo suyo… y después de una tarde de ese martirio no se encontraba con la mejor disposición de disfrutar el momento.

-Ahora no Gar…

-Ok, te respeto chica, lo siento si soné repulsivo no era mi intención.

Se disculpo el chico al sentir la verde acusadora mirada del chico que recién llegaba y se instalaba a la par de ella.

-No es eso, solo que estoy cansada Gar, gracias.

-Bueno te lo pierdes…

Alzo los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto (aparentemente) y fue en dirección de Katy tomándola por la cintura para llevársela a la pista ante la atónita mirada del mas joven de los Kryptonianos.

-No tienes mucha resistencia…

-No hables si no sabes lo que tuve que pasar.

Busco su aceitunada mirada encontrando en ella un gesto victorioso instalado en su rostro que tanto detestaba de él.

-Este seria el segundo motivo por el que valió la pena hacer esta despedida de la estúpida y elegante manera…

La miro de pies a cabeza sin ningún tipo de pudor que logro avergonzarla, aquel vestido que maya le había comprado era realmente corto…

-Espera ¿Qué?

Pregunto ella confundida

-Este sería el segundo motivo por el que valió la pena hacer esta despedida de la estúpida y elegante manera… ¿eres lenta o qué?

Repitió ¿fastidiado?

-¿Tú hiciste que pasara de este modo?

Ignoro el tono molesto con el que dijo aquello.

-Si, le pedí a Grayson que lo organizara así de último minuto.

Rodo los ojos ¿molesto?

-¿Tú? ¿Por qué? Pensé que había sido Kori la de la idea

-Sabes soy el heredero de los Wayne estas cosas son comunes para mi…

-No me refiero a eso, lo que no entiendo es por qué querías que esto fuera así… ¿tanto te agrada Jackson?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – respondió con rapidez y cierto desagrado-No te hagas ideas tontas mira a la izquierda del otro la de la terraza.

Le indico con la mirada y ella simplemente lo obedeció.

Del otro lado de la terraza, muy alejados de las miradas curiosas, Jackson vestido en un esmoquin color blanco bailaba a paso suave y muy cerca de él una maya muy sonrojada y torpe que trataba no perder el ritmo de la pieza.

Ambos parecían hablar entre paso y paso de manera amena y aparentemente fluida sin embargo hubo un punto en el que Jackson muy (muy) sorprendido se detuvo y Maya avergonzada bajo la mirada.

-1, 2, 3-

Damián aun lado suyo murmuro expectante.

Y al final de esos tres segundos Jackson sonrió de nuevo y abrazo a su pequeña amiga que valientemente había confesado sus sentimientos.

-¿Esperabas a que esto pasara… ?

No pudo evitar la sorpresa en su voz.

-De un modo u otro si y tú sin querer ayudaste, bastante.

La miro fijamente mientras le regalaba una ligera sonrisa.

-Ustedes de verdad tienen algo…

No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?

Pregunto confundido.

-Tú y maya por supuesto.

Contesto simple

-¡No! ¡¿Qué rayos dices?!

-¿Por qué te alteras? ¿He dicho algo malo?

-NO.

Respondió brusco

-Es que no sé qué rayos pienses, pero ella es solo una amiga, solo eso, bueno quizás también una buena compañera, pero solo eso, no pienses cosas innecesarias.

Se apresuro frenético a darle una explicación que ella no necesitaba y no había pedido.

-¿innecesarias? En realidad, no creo eso, no sé porque te molestas -trato de relajar el ambiente- pero solo para aclarar pienso que mas que una buena amistad ustedes comparten un lazo más profundo como el tuyo con Richard, ustedes suelen pelear como perros y gatos, hasta la muerte, pero al final están ahí para el otro y lo que hiciste esta noche lo demuestra.

Una enternecida sonrisa adorno sus labios al ver los tímidos gestos que Damián hacia con cada palabra que ella decía, en el pasado siempre había pensado que él no era una buena presencia para ella, pero cuando empezó a conocer la calidez de su ser y solo entonces esos pensamientos se desvanecieron, ahora se preguntaba seriamente que tipo de final tendría esa amistad que tan inusualmente había brotado entre ellos.

-Eres tan tonta.

Gruño molesto dando la vuelta evitando que ella pudiera observar en todo su esplendor ese inusual sonrojo que se apoderaba de su rostro.

Una verdadera lástima.

Suspiró decepcionada por perderse de tal única vista.

-¿Espera qué?-

Se sorprendió a si misma ante aquel perturbador pensamiento.

¿Qué demonios estás pensando?

Se reprendió severamente avergonzada por tal descarado pensamiento sobre él, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Y eso si que no era un raro pensamiento sobre su persona ya que últimamente ese y otra clase comportamientos no propios de ella sucedían con mas frecuencia siempre que se trataba de él, pero eso era algo que ni en la más loca y descabellada realidad diría o admitiría ya que eso no estaba bien ¿verdad?

Suspiró nuevamente y volvió a la realidad contemplando la vista de la terraza… con él de fondo, aun enfurruñado y por supuesto ignorándola, debía volver a la fiesta, no pensaba con claridad, giro sobre si y avanzo sin ser consiente de la otra persona que se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ella…

-Se que rechazaste a Beast boy pero espero que no hagas lo mismo si te pido amablemente que bailes conmigo… ¿Rae me concederías esta pieza?

-Wally…

No había dado ni el primer paso cuando el moreno se interpuso ante su fallida silenciosa fuga.

-Wally…

Intento hablar, pero el bochorno anterior aun no la abandonaba además que aquello de cierta manera la hacía sentir incomoda ya que Wally estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de ella y aquel gesto lastimero con el que le hablo no ayudaba mucho.

-Si claro porque no…

Se limitó a responder insegura.

-V-va-vamos.

Tartamudeo incrédulo de su valentía y sobre todo por la respuesta de la chica, entonces no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto mientras una bobalicona se instalaba en su rostro.

-Si.

Estaba a punto de tomar su mano cuando…

-¡Raven!

Una llorosa y frenética Maya empujo a Wally lejos de ella tomándola por los hombros.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Me dijo que no, obvio, pero lo hice!

Entre lágrimas, mocos y un maquillaje totalmente desperdiciado una sonrisa llena de alivio se plasmaba en el rostro de su amiga.

-Me alegro por ti Maya

Sonrió sincera, pero…

-Hazme un favor Damián este es un momento de chicas, d-e-s-a-p-a-r-e-c-e.

Maya la hizo a un lado observando a un Damián que se miraba extrañamente enfadado.

-La que debería desaparecer _son_ otros – chasqueo la lengua – por cierto, ese maquillaje te queda perfecto -rio con cinismo y paso a un lado de ellas empujando en su camino al moreno que no entendía muy bien que pasaba.

-idiota -murmuro Maya abochornada- lo siento si interrumpí algo Wally, pero debo llevármela.

Maya lo tomo de la mano y se la llevo dejando a un Wally muy confundido y desilusionado.

-lo siento Wally.

Murmuro apenada siguiendo a Maya que se apresuraba a entrar a su habitación intentando no ser notada.

-¡Me estoy sintiendo mal!

La morena se detuvo.

-Pero parecías contenta.

-No por mi tonta es por Wally.

-¿Wally?

-Probablemente le tomo mucho esfuerzo invitarte a bailar y lo estropeé.

-¿Esfuerzo?

-A Wally le gustas y mucho ¿en serio no lo has notado?

Dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras entraba a su habitación.

-Maya…

-No lo sabias ¿verdad?

Suspiró arrepentida de lo que había dicho, volteando a ver a una Raven sumamente afligida en el umbral de su habitación.

-Wally va a odiarme.

.

.

.

Notas:

Aquí una conti que espero no sea muy decepcionante.

No digo nada más porque habrá una segunda parte de este día y la visión del pasado según Raven antes de llegar al presente donde andan de niñeros de la cria de Star.

¿Qué les parece?


End file.
